Vehicle glass, such as a side window, a front window and a rear window, can provide a clear vision for drivers, together with sealing and protection functions.
Chinese patent publication No. CN202241788U discloses a vehicle side window. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a diagram of the side window. Referring to FIG. 1, the side window includes: a triangular window 1, an encapsulation 2 around the triangular window 1, and a black ceramic coating 3, where the black ceramic coating 3 is formed on edge surfaces of the triangular window 1, and the encapsulation 2 is attached on the black ceramic coating 3 by an injection molding process.
The encapsulation may improve the sealing of a vehicle glass and further extend a service life of the vehicle glass. In existing techniques, to reduce the space between a quarter window and a door window, when a glass encapsulation is formed using an injection molding process, a part of a guide piece is pre-injection molded in the glass encapsulation, to fix the guide piece with the quarter window.
However, existing encapsulation structures in a fixed connection with guide pieces are prone to have defects, which may increase a defect rate of the encapsulation structures. Referring to FIG. 2, an existing encapsulation structure 12 does not cover a guide piece 11 completely, thus, a portion of the guide piece 11 is exposed. As a result, a yield of encapsulation structures is reduced.